dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
X47
VIXEN Eri's Gallery Real Name: Eri Butsco Current Alias: Vixen Aliases: Vixen II, Weapon X-47, Indigo Lantern of Panoptichron Identity: Secret Alignment: Lawful Good Affiliation: X-men (student) Relatives: Doctor Jenkins (adopted father), Clarissa (adopted mother), X-23 (sort of sister), Wolverine (clone root) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Panoptichron Gender: Female Age: 15 Height: 5'5'' '' Weight: 100 lbs Eyes: Sea green Hair: Brown Unusual Features: looks like a twin to Laura, only much more innocent Citizenship: United States Marital Status: Single Occupation: student Education: High school Origin: Clone of Wolverine Place of Birth: Weapon X facility Creators: jealousghost History Early History Eri was a clone of Wolverine in Earth-313, born of the same strand as X-23. However, she was considered a failure because her X-gene seemed to be dormant. She had no claws and no special abilities were detected. Instead of "flushing" the experiment, one of the doctor's (Jenkins) wives adopted her and named her Eri. After Doctor Jenkins and his wife Clarissa divorced, Clarissa and her daughter Eri moved to Japan where Clarissa received a position in a robotics corporation. Eri grew up in a relatively wealthy household, however her mother was never home. After school she would come home and watch anime and do homework. She joined an anime club at school and became known as an otaku. She had many similarly nerdy friends in Japan. Eri found that she had a photographic memory and finished homework quickly. This left her with a lot of time on her hands so she posted frequently on chat boards, eventually being drawn into the world of hacking. She taught herself rudimentary hacking skills. Welcome to America When Eri's mother died in a freak accident in her lab, Eri was sent back to America to live with her father. However, Professor Xavier intercepted her flight and informed her that he could sense what technology could not: she was a mutant. When Eri's powers emerged, she compared herself to an animal. The first animal that came to mind was the FOX. She suggested the name "Kitsune" to Professor X, who rejected it. He suggested a name that she could grow into, but still represented a fox: Vixen. The School Professor Xavier of Earth-313 originally ran the School of Hashashans, a military academy that trained children as superpowered assassins. Eri was terrified of this way of life. In any given fight she found herself as a meat shield, cowering in fear. But although she felt pain, she could not be killed. The Exiles When the Timebroker made an error causing Earth-313 to fall apart a bit, Eri and others from her world were transferred to Panoptichron. Everyone quickly saw the resemblance between Eri and X-23. When the "Dark Crystal Castle" of the Timebreaker appeared, Jade chose Eri to accompany them on the mission to investigate the castle, under the impression that Eri was just like X-23. She was mistaken. When the Timebreaker offered her the power of the Dark Indigo Ring, she took it immediately. Eri took to being a Lantern quickly. The power obeyed and she felt that she had found her destiny: to save worlds with the power of compassion. She was complimented on her skills by one of the Doctors, which considerably raised Eri's confidence in herself. During the "boss battle" between Jade's Exiles and the Master's Dark Exiles, all were thrown through time and space. Eri and some of her fellow Exiles wound up in Pleasantville, a 50s era dimension in which no one had any super powers -- including the new arrivals. The Indigo Tribe After the Exiles were rescued Eri they returned to Panoptichron. Eri's dark lantern ring (a facsimile created by the Master) shattered. Almost immediately she was recruited by the Indigo Tribe to receive a real Indigo Power Ring. They took her away for training, but returned her seconds later (but a year older) as a full fledged member of the Indigo Tribe and the official representative of the Panoptichron sector. AppearanceCivilian: Eri likes to wear sailor fuku (Japanese school girl uniforms) or something similar such as sweaters, bows, and skirts. Her power ring is a purple butterfly ring on her middle finger when not powered up. Costume: Eri retains her original Lantern costume, which is a type of sailor fuku. She even provides herself with a "transformation sequence" when she changes into costume. Her ring becomes a staff and her forehead bears the mark of the Tribe. She also changes her hair color to a sort of magenta. Social Life Allies The X-men and allies of the X-men The Indigo Tribe Enemies Everyone loves Eri Love Life None yet Strengths and Weaknesses Eri considers herself an expert hacker but her abilities are negligible. She has a debilitating fear of the dark and horror situations. She cannot watch horror movies or play horror games, even games considered remotely dark. When she watched the anime Gantz she was traumatized for weeks. Eri is NOT good with physical combat. She relies instead on her healing powers to get her out of tough situations. Her power ring abilities also help out. She is multi-lingual. Powers As a clone of Wolverine, Eri possesses most of his mutant powers. However, since she is still in her early teens, some of her powers aren't as developed as those of Wolverine.Regenerative Healing Factor: Like Wolverine, Eri's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing factor that enables her to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Unlike X-23, her healing factor is not developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. However she could regrow a limb or organ over the period of a few days. *''Foreign Chemical Immunity:'' Eri's natural healing also affords her the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs. She can be affected by some drugs, such as tranquilizers, if she is exposed to a massive dose. *''Disease Immunity:'' Due to her highly efficient immune system, she is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Eri possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of animals, such as a fox. She is capable of seeing at much greater distances, and with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity in near-total darkness. Her sense of hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing her to both hear sounds that ordinary human's can't and to hear sounds that ordinary humans can, but at much greater distances. X-23 is able to use her highly developed sense of smell to track targets by scent with an impressive degree of success, even of the scent has been eroded by natural factors, such as the weather. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Eri's muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Eri's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Longevity: Presumably, because she is a clone of the mutant Wolverine, her healing factor will also provide her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Indigo Power Ring Abilities: '''The bearers of the indigo power wield their rings as staff-like lanterns composed of coral-like material, which are powered by compassion. The wielders of this power don't wear uniforms, but instead tattoo their bodies with the symbol of their Corps. '''Indigo Energy Conduit:The rings(shaped like staffs)channel the power of compassion for a variety of uses. Eri has named all her powers, considering her life akin to an anime. *'Indigo Energy Zap': The staff can fire energy blasts. Remarkable. *'Purple Protection': The staff can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him/her.The staff creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the staff wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the staff wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the staff wielder. Theoretically, a staff wielder could use the ring as his/her/its sole source of life support. The force-field seems to be created instantaneously, whether this is due to programming or an instinctive reaction from intensive training has not been established. It could be considered as a subroutine of the staff's automatic defensive system, but as of yet this theory has not been proven. Incredible. *'Indigo Illusion': The staff can form constructs of indigo energy. The primary function of the Power Staff is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of compassion. An Indigo Tribesman can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of compassion necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of indigo energy, which is a tangible form of pure compassion, and they exist only as long as a indigo lantern is fueling it with their mastery of compassion. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the inspired compassion of the indigo lantern creating them. Up to Incredible strength. *'Transformation Sequence': Eri changes into her uniform and changes her hair color when she calls upon the power of the Indigo Power Ring. The ring also enables her to disguise herself as needed, although the more elaborate the disguise the more power she needs to use. *'Pass Through': The Power Staff allows the wearer to pass through certain solid objects, such as walls. Which objects that are not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's compassion and the density of the object's molecular structure. *'Indigo Power Rewind Time': Upon request, the power staff can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The staff wielder can observe events in a ghostlike state, but the staff wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. All objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrum's. The power staff will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the staff wielder's undivided attention. *'Hide and Seek': A staff wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power staff. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than indigo. *'Two is Better Than One Eri': The power staff allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel at far greater speeds than that of the staff wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active the staff wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the energy twin. The energy twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by the another ring wielder as a indigo, ghostlike image. Any knowledge gained by the energy twin is transferred back to the ring wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body.As a rule, a staff wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself, as the power staff cannot create life. *'Energy Eater': The staff can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does NOT replenish the normal store of energy the staff has. A staff that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity, for example. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the staff allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, an Indigo Tribesman has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. Towing others, usually within a bubble, his speed is limited to the twice the speed of sound or 1440 mph. In space,an Indigo Lantern speed can be significantly greater and has been known to approach 80% of lightspeed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the staff's field. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power staff grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the staff wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport.Eri can do this, but it takes a LOT out of her. *'Time Travel': Time travel is possible with the power staff, though the further forward in time a staff wielder travels, the more willpower it takes.Eri can do this, but it takes a LOT out of her. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. *'Universal Translator': The power ring can translate virtually any language in the universe, facilitating diplomatic encounters rather than violent confrontations. *'Ring Duplication': Most Power Rings are capable of automatically duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the qualities and capabilities of the original ring. While the thought of an unauthorized person getting a hold of a power ring and making duplicates for nefarious purposes, their ability to inflict damage is limited because each duplicate still requires to be recharged by a personal power battery. *'Emergency Beacon': An Indigo Tribesman in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to an Indigo Tribesman's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. *'Homing Beacon': A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one indigo lantern to another. *'Security Protocol': The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. *'Preset Conditions': Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. *'Thought Relay': otherwise known as a telepathic link *'Levitation' *'Energy Claws': Eri's hands are always itching painfully for some reason. One day energy claws popped out while she was in a battle. While she was in training for a year with the Tribe, Eri learned two new things she finds invaluable: *'Better Than Google': Her ring will often talk to her and give her important information, like some sort of super duper, Google/Encyclopedia of the future. *'Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better': Indigos have always been able to use the energy of others, but Eri was taught by Indigo-1 to harness the energy of other Lanterns. She was very good at it, but it turns out there are currently no other Lanterns in her sector to use! Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS STRENGTH: Remarkable 3x10 AGILITY: Incredible ENDURANCE: Remarkable 3x10 REASON: Typical 1x6 INTUITION: Remarkable 3x10 PSYCHE: Excellent 2x10 SPEED: Good 1x10 POPULARITY: 0 ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x10 Good PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x10 Good ENERGY ATTACK: None. ENERGY DEFENSE: Typical 1x6 PSYCHIC ATTACK: None 0 PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Excellent 2x10 OTHER ABILITIES: Regeneration / Recovery: has a healing factor that can heal virtually any wound or disease. Monstrous 25x3 Enhanced Senses: Monstrous (50) smell and Incredible (4x10) hearing __________________ WEAPONS Power ring/staff.